The Rebel Daughter
by GreatBoredome
Summary: "But... you believe in me... right? A seventeen year old?", Frosty smirked. I shook my head. "Believe? Believe? Never in my whole boring life. I only knew you exist.", I said while rolling my eyes. That made Frosty frown. "Then you're believing me.", he grinned. "No." "You're believing me because you can see me.", Frosty smirked. (JackxOC) story bretter than summary! PLEASE READ :)
1. Chapter 1: I don't believe you

**Okay, so this is my first time in here... So this will be my first story. I haven't actually watched the rise of the guardians, but I've read a lot of fan fictions and I've watched the trailers and read the summary, so... This just came into my mind. Hope you like it...**

**P.S. I DON'T OWN RotG.. Okay? :)**

**~GreatBoredome**

* * *

Chapter 1

(1st person's POV)

"Winter again...", I said as my black hair swayed with the cold wind. Without thinking, I stepped on a thick, white snow. I stared at the whole place. The trees are all covered with snow.

I have to admit that everything's fantastic, but then again, I hate winter. I hate how the snow fall from the sky, the way the wind makes me shiver, and the snowballs flying everywhere because of kids playing a foolish game.

I kicked the very thick snow out of my way, causing my boots be filled with... snow, what else?

I sighed, only forming a fog caused by my breath in front of me. A small smile formed into my lips, which I really regretted. I'm not enjoying this and I never will.

I grew up hating this season. My mom doesn't hate it, even my step-dad, so they think that I'm out of my mind.

What's so fun with a very cold weather? It just gives me shiver and I always catch a cold, even worse, flu.

I don't even know why I went outside my house. Because I'm already out, I started walking. I hummed 'silent night' as I walk, then I spotted a bench nearby. I went towards it and sat on it.

The wind suddenly blew harder towards my direction. I groaned as I remove some curly locks of my hair off my face.

My eyes wandered at the sky. The sky is blue. Wow. Just great, I'm really out of my mind for being a 'captain obvious'.

A very small snowflake suddenly landed on my nose. Many would giggle, but not me.

I shook my head to remove it and stopped humming.

I heard laughs not far from me. Maybe the kids are just playing.

I don't actually planned to be out on a very cold day. I'm just bored.

I stood up as I placed my hands in my sweater's pockets.

"I really hate winter.", I spoke. Then, someone laughed.

"Why would anyone hate winter?", I looked at my right, then my left, at the back, then up.

There I saw him floating above me, but he's not looking at me. The boy with white hair, pale skin, barefooted with a blue hooded sweater and trousers. He carries a staff.

Jack Frost.

How did I know him? Because of my real dad. Frost looked down at saw me. I pretend that I can't see him, nor hear him. Just staring at the sky.

He smiled and went down until his bare feet touched the snow.

Still, I stared into the sky, ignoring him.

Frost waved his hand at my face, which I carefully ignored like I really can't see him.

"So, you're not believing in me, huh. Well, it's obvious since you look like you're sixteen-"

"Seventeen.", I suddenly whispered, causing me to bite my lip and walk away.

_Why did I said that? What the heck's wrong with me?, _I thought as I tried to walk faster.

"W-wait, you can see me?!", Frost ran beside me. I ignored him.

"No way! Someone older than twelve believes in me!", he laughed. I completely ignored him.

Frost laughed even harder as he placed his free hand inside the pocket of his sweater.

"Don't ignore me, Miss Seventeen! I know you can see me! I know you can hear me!", he smirked.

I quickly opened the door when we reached my house and I went inside, closing the door before he tried to come in.

"But I heard her say 'seventeen'...", I heard Frost from the outside.

"Grace, where have you been?", I turned to face my mom.

"I just... took a walk.. um... just... went outside for some fresh air.", I stammered. My mom raised a brow.

"By the way, the window at your room is opened. I haven't closed it yet."

My eyes widened when I heard Frost laughed from the outside. No. Way.

"WHAT?!", I screamed as I ran upstairs, towards my room, forgetting to remove my boots.

From the very moment I opened the door of my room, I saw him lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. When he noticed me, he sat up and grinned.

"Hey Miss Seventeen!", he smirked. I sighed and went toward the window, then closed it. Now this is the hard thing to do. How will I get him out?

"Still ignoring me, eh? 'WHAT?!'", he mocked as he laughed. I tried my best to ignore him.

"A believer ignoring a guardian?", Frost laughed again.

"Grace!", my mom went inside the room.

"Y-yes mom?", I said.

"Can you go out again and see if you can find your dad? I already made lunch, but he's still out.", she said. I nodded and ran downstairs, only followed by a flying Frost. I went outside the house and ran.

"Hey! Wait up! Why are you ignoring me?", Frost asked while he flew beside me.

"Hey! Hello?! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", he screamed straight into my ears which caused me to lose my temper.

"SHUT YOUR STUPID BIG MOUTH FROSTY!", and with that, I earned a lot of strange looks from people passing by.

"YEAH! I said it!", Frost said while hopping up and down, like a kid. I rolled my eyes then tried to run, but he held my wrist.

"Ouch!", I shrieked as I glared at him. His hand is so cold it can freeze me to death!

"You're not going away. Now, why are you ignoring me?"

"Ask Santa Claus.", I said. I'm serious. Frosty gave me a funny look.

"North?", I nodded.

"But... you believe in me... right? A seventeen year old?", Frosty smirked. I shook my head.

"Believe? Believe? Never in my whole boring life. I only knew you exist.", I said while rolling my eyes. That made Frosty frown.

"Then you're believing me.", he grinned.

"No."

"You're believing me because you can see me.", Frosty smirked.

"No, there's a difference between believing and knowing. I don't believe you, yet I know you exist."

Jack Frost opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"Ask North and The man in the Moon. They know everything about me. Trust me.", I said while smiling. Frosty blinked, lost for words. I punched his arm which made him let go of my wrist. I ran, leaving a dumbfounded Jack Frost.

I hope you already know who I really am.

My name's Grace Johnson.

* * *

**Okay, I know it sucks, but please leave a review... It will really make my day.. PROMISE. And tell me to continue if someone liked it, even the tiniest interest... Please? Thanks!**

**~GreatBoredome**

**Ps. Sorry if super short! I'm still not that good... Tee hee~**


	2. Chapter 2: Bunny hole

**Hey there! Thank you so much for the reviews! And also, thank you for pointing out some of my mistakes, I really appreciated it! I'm not so good in English, I'll admit. Sorry for some, or a lot, of confusing parts! I hope that this chapter will clear them up! Again, thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RotG.**

**~GreatBoredome**

* * *

Chapter 2

(Grace's POV)

I woke up due to the laughter of my parents outside. I guess they're just near my room...

I removed my blanket, rubbed my eyes and went to the bathroom to get ready.

First, I brushed my teeth. Then, I took a warm shower. The warmth made me comfy. I love warm places, seasons, drinks, and many more. I just loved being in the warm. It just makes me feel relaxed.

Once I'm done, I wore my clothes and went outside the bathroom while drying my hair. I shivered as some water from my hair dropped on my arm. My hair became cold because of the weather. I brushed my hair once I'm done drying it.

"Grace! Breakfast!", I heard my mom called.

I finished brushing the tip of my hair, then I went outside my room, straight to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Grace.", mom said as she placed the food on the dining table.

"Where's dad?", I asked, searching for my step-father.

"Oh! He went out a while ago. Got to do something important, he said.", mom said as she sat down and began eating. I grabbed a toast.

"More important than breakfast?", I asked.

"He already ate."

I took a bite on my toast, then I remembered my real dad. I stared at the space, then I drank some water, then asked, "Do you remember dad?"

Mom frowned while chewing. She swallowed the food, then stared at me as if I'm crazy.

"I said he just left a while ago.", she said. I shook my head, then stared into her eyes.

"I mean my real dad.", I said. Mom blinked. Her eyes becoming watery.

"Wh-what about him...?", she asked while biting her lip.

"Well, do you remember the 'guardians'? What he told us before?", I asked while remembering my father. Mom breathed for a while, then she nodded.

"I saw one yesterday."

"WHAT?!", mom's eyes suddenly widened.

"Ich Kru.", I said with my mouth full. I chewed the food properly, then swallowed it.

"It's true.", I repeated. Mom stared at me. She leaned in, gesturing me to tell her more.

"Who did you saw?", she whispered as if someone's listening.

"The one you didn't believe.", I said.

"The bunny?", I shook my head.

"Jack Frost.", I said. Mom blinked.

"Who is he?"

I sighed. She's making her voice less audible. No one's going to hear us, anyway. So why whisper?

"Remember the movies I watched before? The one with a guy controlling the weather? Specifically, winter. He's a new guardian, I guess.", I said.

"Did your dad told you about it?", she asked.

"Last year.", that made mom confused.

* * *

I'm in my room, staring at the portrait of my father I painted years ago. He stopped communicating with me when I was 10. But then, last year, using our secret communicator, he talked to me. He mentioned the guardians having a new ally.

He's such an idiot. He left us for years, then he will just say that? That was the last thing he told me, and he literally stopped our communication. Told me to forget him.

I didn't notice tears falling from my eyes until a small one dropped on the portrait. I wiped them off using my palms and laughed.

"I'm such a crybaby, right dad?", I muttered.

Then, I hugged the portrait.

"I hate you, dad... I hate you."

Then, I heard a knock on my window. I quickly looked at it, only seeing Jack Frost.

I raised my eyebrow. He said something, but I can't hear it because of the closed window. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

While placing the portrait inside a box, I heard a scream from the outside. Startled, I turned to the window seeing Frosty knocking harder.

_Don't you dare break my precious window._, I thought as I went near him and opened the window. I glared at him.

"Will you ever shut your big mouth, Frosty? And please, don't break my window into pieces. The stupid wind might come inside my room.", I said while crossing my arms.

"Hey! I'm not breaking your window. And don't call me Frosty! He was my very first ART, so don't use his name on me. My poor snowman.", he said while crossing his arms also.

I snorted.

"Like I care!"

He stared at me for a while. "What?!", I said as I raised a brow.

He gently wiped a tear of my cheek using his thumb. My face suddenly heated. My temperature rises. I blinked, with a sudden realization, then slapped his hand off me.

"Don't touch me!"

"You're crying?", he asked, looking concerned. I sniffed, not daring to look at his eyes.

"Why would you care?", I murmured.

"Bec- Oh! Wait, North wants to talk-", then, I closed the window before he could finish.

"Oh great. Now, they're looking for me.", I said as I went outside my room, ignoring the knocks of Frost.

* * *

I'm at the living room, watching TV. I don't know, but I craved for a piece of gum.

I decided to go to the store to buy a pack of gum.

As I wear my boots, my step-father called, "Grace?"

"Yes, dad."

"Where are you going?"

"To the store, because I want to eat gum. Bye!", I said as I went outside.

A very cold breeze welcomed me, causing me to close my eyes. "I hate snow...", I muttered.

I brushed some snow off my face and my jacket as I started walking.

There, I spotted the nearest store. I only ordered a pack of gum and walked my way home, but the ground has different plans.

As I ate a gum, a hole appeared below me, causing me to fall. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I tried to stop myself from falling. It's like I'm on a very muddy slide. When I saw a light, I closed my eyes, knowing that I will be thrown away somewhere.

Then, I really am thrown away. I fell, head first on another ground, but this time, it's warm. I slowly opened my eyes, revealing weird people surrounding me, but a bit blurry. I blinked again, then, I saw them.

The guardians.

Frosty suddenly broke the silence,

"Hey! That's unfair! Here she is, traveled through Easter Kangaroo's-"

"Shut your mouth!", the bunny said.

"- hole, while I've been shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal!", Frosty continued, ignoring the bunny, whom I think was Bunnymund.

A very big man, with tattoos, frowned at him. I think he's North, or Santa.

"But I thought you loved it?", he asked using his thick, Russian accent. Frosty's jaw dropped.

"I was being sarcastic!", he said. I just stared at them, one by one, until the attention drew to me.

"Uh.. What am I doing here?", I asked while standing up and brushing my clothes. The North looked at me carefully.

"Glossy black hair, yellow brown eyes, pale skin. He's your father, isn't he?", he said as I stared at him coldly. Then, I nodded.

The tooth fairy, who looked like a colorful bird, suddenly gasped, Bunnymund blinked twice, the sand man, Sandy, I guess, formed an exclamation mark above him, and Frosty frowned at them.

"What? I don't understand you guys!" He said while holding his staff on the back.

I chewed my gum, blew it until it popped without making it scatter on my face, then crossed my arms.

"My dad,", I began. "Is Kozmotis Pitchiner. Also known as Pitch Black."

* * *

**I hope you liked it... I know I suck at writing, but I enjoyed it! Please leave a review. Tell me if there's something wrong about it, if it's confusing, or something... I would appreciate it! I want to make my writing skills better. And for some typo's, sorry... My computer is acting weird today. Thank you!**

**~GreatBoredome**


	3. Chapter 3: Pitch is back Or not?

**GreatBoredome here.**

**Thank you for your feed-backs! I would like to thank those who reviewed, followed my story and added it to their favorites! Thank you so much!**

**Now, before anything else, please leave a review after reading this chapter! Thanks!**

**~GreatBoredome out.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RotG. So please... Enjoy~**

* * *

(Grace's POV)

"My dad is Kozmotis Pitchiner, also known as Pitch Black.", I said. Everyone suddenly gasped, except North.

"WHAT?", Frost suddenly exclaimed while dropping his staff on the ground.

I stared at them, one by one, as I chewed my gum. A smirk played on my lips. Their looks were amusing to me. A mixture of surprise and fear.

Frost picked his staff slowly, then went near me. He examined me from head to toe. Then, he looked at my eyes, which made me a bit uncomfortable.

"You're his daughter?", he asked.

Raising my eyebrow, I said, "I already told you."

He shook his head. "You don't look like him. you look too innocent to be his daughter!", he said as he turned to the other guardians, to see if anyone agreed. To his surprise, no one even paid attention. All of them just stared at me.

_Wait, I look too innocent?_, I thought as my temperature raised.

I cleared my throat.

"Now," I said as I walked to examine the place. "Where am I?", I asked.

"You're in the Globe room at my workshop!", North suddenly answered loudly, making the other guardians get their senses back.

Well, there is one giant globe with tiny lights, behind was a moon. I stared at some elves running. They're cute for me. My eyes wandered around the room.

The big creatures that were very furry with mustache and big eyebrows caught my attention. I pointed at one of them.

"What is that? I mean, what are they?", I asked. I saw one of them held a very small toy. I hope it won't break the poor toy.

"They are Yetis. They are the ones who are making the toys.", said a female voice behind me.

"But I thought the elves are the one making the-", I stopped because when I turned at my back, the tooth fairy is very near.

"Sorry North!", she said as she suddenly grabbed my face and used her fingers to open my mouth. My eyes widened.

"Wha' da he'?! 'ey!", I said as she examined my teeth. I meant 'What the heck? Hey!'.

"Tooth! For the last time, fingers out!", North bellowed. The tooth fairy, whom I think is Tooth, grinned as she let me go.

"Her teeth are wonderful! Almost as white as Jack's!", she said dreamily while some little... um.. Mini-Tooth nodded in agreement. I haven't noticed them before.

I absentmindedly touched my jaw as I frowned.

"What the heck was that for?", I asked. Tooth giggled.

"Sorry! Just a habit. I love checking on someone's teeth.", she fluttered with her minions following.

"Yeah. I know it's creepy.", Frost said as he made face. Tooth rolled her eyes.

I blinked.

"By the way, what's your name, mate?", Bunnymund asked.

"Uh.. Grace Johnson.", I said as I turned to North.

"Now, what am I doing here?", I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Well, there's another threat about nightmares. Do you have any news about your father?", he asked. I smirked.

"Well, I haven't talked to him, but he will come back. I don't know when.", I said as I played the tip of my hair.

Everyone's jaw dropped. I laughed at their expression.

"Well, it's nice meeting you all. How can I go home?", I asked. No one responded.

"Hello? I said, how can I go home?", I repeated, but still, no one answered. They just stared at me.

"What-"

"We need your help.", said North. I looked at him while raising my brow.

"Help?", I asked as I laughed nervously.

"There is a new form of nightmares that are clearly used by your father. He's the nightmare guy.", Bunnymund suddenly answered.

"Bunnymund-"

"Wait? How did you know his name?", Frost interrupted. The room was filled with my laughter.

"Well, as I told you before, I knew that all of you existed. Dad told me about you, guys. And, I only know three names that belong to the guardians. North or Santa, Bunnymund or the Easter bunny, and Jack Frost. One of them was from a movie I watched years ago.", I said as I placed my hands inside my pockets.

I turned to Bunnymund.

"As for you, dad will take a long time to regain his powers. He only attacked last year, I've heard.",

North frowned.

"When was your last contact?", he asked.

"Well, last year. He told me that he will attack and sorts. Well, he used to talk to me often, but he stopped when I turned ten. Dunno why...", I said as I tried hard not to make my eyes watery.

Then I remembered,

"Will you please let me go home? My dad's not responsible for those nightmares and the only form he's using is a horse.", I said.

They all stared at me. I frowned at them for a moment, then said, "And don't accuse me for the new threat."

"What's your ability? If you're the Nightmare king's daughter?", Frost asked. I raised my eyebrow.

"Why would I tell you?", I asked as I glared at him.

"To let us know if you're telling the truth.", Frost replied as he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Daydream.", I said. The sand man made a question mark above him.

"Daydream. I can make someone think a certain scene is happening when they're awake.", I said as I crossed my arms.

"Now, I want to go home.", I said.

"Then, who's the new threat?", Tooth asked. I shrugged.

"Dunno.", I said. Then, I felt something really weird that made me almost puke. I held my forehead.

"What's wrong?", Frost asked.

"Nothi-", then, a swirling thingy filled my eyes. Everything went black.

* * *

"So, you're betraying me?", a voice said. Then, there's a sudden spot light. I saw a man, no wait, a woman... NO! A man, I guess? I can't figure it out.

His, or her, face is swollen. He, let's assume it's a guy, has very big round eyes which were brownish. His mouth is sewn like a scary doll's and he has a very long black hair. Can be a boy for the voice, a girl for the hair.

"Wh-who are you?", I squeaked. The 'person' laughed.

I blinked. I stared at his grey skin. Grey skin.

"D-dad?", I muttered.

"You are my rebel daughter.", he said as swirls began to reappear in front of me.

* * *

As soon as I opened my eyes, four guardians were staring at me.

I sat up, noticing I'm on a red couch.

"What happened?", I asked.

"You fainted!", Frosty said. I blinked. _So, it's only a dream.,_ I thought.

"There is a black sand that looks like a giraffe above your head earlier!", Tooth said as she looked at me with worried eyes.

"I think I just saw my father in a different form.", I murmured.

"THEN,", North said out loud, making his voice echo inside the room. "I guess, Pitch is back.", he added.

I shook my head, which made them turn to me in surprise.

"My dad's voice is different. And, he never called me 'daughter', I think it's an impostor.", I said.

"What did he called ya?", Bunnymund asked. All of them looked at me with questioning looks.

"Rebel daughter.", I said. Everyone was silent, until Frost spoke up,

"But, what does he look like?"

I bit the insides of my cheeks as I tried to remember.

"I don't actually remember.", I said.

"And, I want to go home.", I added.

The four guardians stared at each other for a while, then the three turned to North.

North sighed.

"All right then. Bunnymund!",

I stood and waited. Bunnymund tapped his foot twice, a hole appeared and I was thrown at my own bedroom.

I find my gum already displeasing, do I threw it at the trash can as I remembered,

"The pack of gum I bought, I left it at Santa's workshop...", I muttered.

* * *

**So I guess I won't be posting to often. Please leave a review! And, no FLAMES!**

**I need some reviews to make this better. Sorry for the typo's. My PC is acting weird...**

**~GreatBoredome**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	4. Chapter 4: Convincing Grace

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews! Now, I won't be updating too often for our classes will start on January 7. I hope you understand.. Maybe on weekends.**

**NOW... Here is Grace for the disclaimer! *round of applause***

**Grace: uhh... What will I do?**

**Me: Disclaimer!**

**Grace: Oh... *Yawns* GreatBoredome doesn't own RotG... She only owns the plot and the new characters. Now, I need to get back for I'm busy reading.**

**Me: Okay! PEOPLE! Enjoy~**

**Grace: Whatever...**

**~GreatBoredome**

* * *

****(Grace's POV)

The cold breeze pained my skin. I winced. Everything is filled with darkness.

_ Where am I?_, I mentally asked myself.

I turned around and saw nothing, until there was light behind me. I glanced at mt back.

I saw him. The long haired, swollen faced guy. He smiled, causing a sewn thread on his mouth to break.

"Ew...", I murmured.

Then, he held up something shiny behind his dark brown cloak. A knife. The person went towards me. I slowly moved backward, then I ran away from him.

My mind is blank and my limbs felt numb. My legs sore like I've been running for my whole ife.

Then, I stopped at the dead end.

_NO!,_ I thought. I turned and saw the swollen faced guy holding the knife up.

"So long, my rebel daughter.", I closed my eyes because of fear.

* * *

I woke up with two light blue eyes staring at me.

"AH!", I shrieked as I tried to get up, causing my forehead to bump at Frost's forehead.

"Ow!", we said in union. He flew upwards, then sat on his staff while floating.

I got up while glaring at him.

"What are you doing here? How did you get into my room?", I asked. He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm watching you sleep," I threw a pillow at him which he quickly dodged. "and, the window's not locked.", I glanced at the window. Why didn't I even locked it last night?

"And, the giraffe shaped black sand is above you earlier, while you sleep.", Frost added while landing on my bed. He sat, cross-legged, while looking at me.

"I dreamed about the swollen faced guy again.", I said. He blinked.

"Who?", he asked.

"A swollen faced, with big round eyes, sewn mouth and long black hair. He's the one who called my the 'rebel daughter'.", I said. Frost suddenly snapped.

"Then why won't you come with me, back to the North Pole and help us to defeat this swollen faced dude! The Man in the Moon insists you to come and help us.", he said while grinning at me.

I scoffed.

"Convince me.", I said while hugging my knees. Frost frowned for a while, then he smiled.

"I'll get back later. Get ready for we'll have some fun!", he said as he flew out through the window. I closed the window as I thought, _What is he planning to do?_

* * *

I'm reading a book while sitting on my bed. I've already finished eating breakfast. My parents weren't here, so I can do whatever I want, like... reading.

Everything was perfect, until a sudden snowball hit me square in the face.

I placed my book at the side as I angrily brushed the snow off my face. I glared at the window, only seeing a laughing Frost.

"What are you doing here?", I asked as I walked near the window.

"Do you have skates?", he asked. I tilted my head, trying to remember something.

"My step-dad bought me a pair last year, which I never used for I hate winter. Why?", I asked. He grinned as he went inside my room without permission.

"Well, bring it with you.", he said as he looked at the pictures at my bedroom.

"And why?", I asked as I sat on the edge of my bed.

Frost paced my baseball hat on his head as he grinned at me.

"I told you. We're going to have some fun!", he said. I sighed as I looked at him.

"I hate cold places. I don't know how to skate. Go away.", I said. Frost suddenly pouted.

"Please? I'll teach you!", he said as he stared at my eyes.

_I think he looks cute- I mean, he's an idiot!,_ I thought as I avoided his gaze. I sighed, feeling defeated, as I stalked at my cabinet and got my skates inside it.

I showed it to him as I raised my brows.

"Happy?", I asked sarcastically, then he grinned.

He removed my baseball cap and placed it to where it belongs, then he grabbed my hand as he led me out of my room.

* * *

"I-I don't know how to skate.", I said as Frost showed me the frozen pond at the woods.

"Then I'll teach you!", he said. I shook my head as I raised my hands.

"NO way.", I said. I placed my hands inside the pockets of my jacket, then glanced at the pond. It seem too solid.

_But what if I fell and drowned?_, I shivered at the thought. Frost placed his hand on my shoulder, which I quickly shrugged off. He removed it while laughing nervously as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I'll teach you. It's not that hard! You'll have fun! Besides, I'm the Guardian of fun!", he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on! Wear those skates!", Frost pointed at my skates that I placed near a tree earlier. I shook my head as I crossed my arms.

"Come on! You won't regret it!", he said as he picked my skates and handed it to me. I sighed.

"Fine.", then, I wore the skates. It matched the red jacket I'm wearing.

Frost grabbed my hand as he tried to drag me near the pond.

"N-no...", I muttered as I let myself be dragged. Stupid winter...

When we're already on the ice, my legs began shaking. Frost laughed.

"Calm down. Try sliding the blades on the ice.", he said. I gulped as I did what he said, but I almost slipped. Luckily, Frost is holding my hand, so I didn't fell. I breathed a bit faster.

Frost laughed again as he let go of my hand.

"Frost! What are y-you doing?!", I shrieked. He grabbed my hips using the large hook-like thing of his staff.

"Stand still, I'll just drag you with my staff. Have fun, Grace!", he said as he grinned. I blinked, then nodded.

Then, Frost started dragging me. My ice skates glided smoothly. My long hair flew freely behind my back. The cold air bushed my face. I think I'm enjoying this.

With my hands shaking, I raised my arms sideways as I laughed. Frost joined my laughter.

He glided me in a circular motion.

"This is awesome!", I yelled. Then, Frost removed his staff, causing me to fall on a thick, white snow. I lied down as I laughed.

"Sorry!", Frost said as he landed beside me. I glanced at him. He's lying with his arms while staring at the sky. I also glanced up the sky.

"At last, I heard your normal laugh and saw your natural smile.", Frost suddenly said while gazing at me.

"What do you mean?", I asked while grinning.

"Well, not unlike your evil laugh and signature smirk.", he said , still looking at me.

"I never had so much fun like this, since dad left us. Left me.", I said as my smile slowly faded.

I sighed, my eyes beginning to water.

"He taught me a lot of things. He's not that kind to me, I'll admit. But he's always there, to laugh with me, to have fun... But he left when I turned ten. Said he's regaining his powers.", I said as I sniffed.

"Oh... I never knew that Pitch is also a great father...", Frost said.

"Thank you, Frost, for doing this.", I said as I got up. He also got up.

"So does that mean, we're already friends?", he asked. I glanced at him.

"Well... Maybe I'll treat you as an acquaintance. Yeah, acquaintance.", I said.

Frost pouted. I laughed at his face.

I guess I'm starting to like him... AS A FRIEND OF COURSE!

"So, Grace, are you coming with me?", he asked again.

"I'll think about it.", I said.

* * *

** What a moment...**

**Grace: What will I do now? *raising eyebrow***

**Me: I dunno... Ask the to review and I'll give you and Jack a lot of sweet moments!**

**Grace: EEEEW! No way! NO WAY!**

**Me: Please review! I'll need reviews for my next update! *wink***

**Grace: I'M DOOMED!**

**Me: But do you like him?**

**Grace: N-no... Of course not!**

**Me: Denial. NOW, before I could forget, bye and thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**Grace: I'm not denial!**

**Me: Review review review!**

**~GreatBoredome**


	5. Chapter 5: Grace, the daydreamer

**I'm baaaaack! Thank you everyone for your continued support! I guess I'll be updating next week... Yeah, next weekend, or next next week... Our exams are only a few days away... So, TO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Grace: You know, I hate it when you kidnap me just to do this stupid disclaimer...**

**Me: Don't you dare call it stupid,... NOW, START!**

**Grace: *sighs* GreatBoredome doesn't own RotG. Can I go now?**

**Me: Sure...**

**Jack: IS THAT A GIANT COOKIE?!**

**~GreatBoredome out.**

* * *

(Grace's POV)

When I finished doing my daily routines like taking shower, brushing my teeth, and sorts, I went outside my room.

I blinked. Everything seems... silent. No laughs or conversations.. My parents just got home last night, then they're not here again?

I stalked towards the kitchen, then saw a note on the fridge.

_'Grace, we'll not be home for a month. We have a business trip out-of-town. Your aunt will be waiting for you at their house. Go there to have companion, babysit your cousin if you want, and please, don't think twice if you're going there or not. I don't want her to be worried. There's breakfast for you, by the way, in the fridge. Just heat it up._

_-Mom and dad'_

I sighed as I opened the fridge. My mom really know me. I love being alone in my house, and, FOR A MONTH! I can do anything I want! But, I don't want my aunt to get worried. She's such a drama queen.

I got my breakfast, which is bacon with rice, and heated it inside a microwave.

I waited for a while when someone suddenly rang the doorbell.

"Don't tell me it's aunt Rowena.", I scratched my head as I went towards the door. I peaked at the small hole to see who's there, yet I saw no one.

I opened the door.

"Who the-". then, Jack Frost suddenly appeared.

"Mornin', Grace!", he greeted as he walked inside the house. I rolled my eyes as I closed the door.

"What are you doing here?", I asked as I crossed my arms.

Frost laughed as he looked at me.

"I thought we're already friends?", he asked.

"Okay, may I repeat what I told you. I'll only treat you as an acquaintance. A-C-Q-U-A-I-N-T-A-N-C-E.", I spelled out. He chuckled as he shook his head.

I blew my hair off my face as I walked back to the kitchen, only seeing the microwave had already stopped.

I got my breakfast and placed it on the dining table as I sit.

Frost sat at the place in front of me.

"What's that?", he asked, eyeing my food.

"Bacon with rice.", I simply said as I began eating.

"So," Frost began as he watched me eat. "are you coming with me? Back to the North Pole?", he asked.

I swallowed my food, then shoo my head. Frost's face fell.

"Why not? Isn't the skating session enough?", he asked as he pouted. I sighed.

"My parents went out-of-town for a month-"

"Then you could come with me!", Frost interrupted.

I shook my head, giving him a serious look.

"My mom told me to go to my aunt's house. She'll be worried if I don't.", I said.

Frost frowned. "But we need you... Yeah, I told them that we could defeat your fa- I mean, his impostor like what we did before, but north told us this impostor is stronger than Pitch. The Man in the Moon insists you to be with us. Told us you need to be trained to defeat this... er.. person.", he said.

"He's stronger than dad?", I asked, not believing what I'm hearing. Frost nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, Frost. Just tell North and the others that I can't. My aunt's a drama queen. She might call the cops if I didn't show up. And, you say be trained? I guess that means I need to stay there, which is really not in my plan, so.. Sorry.", I said.

Frost banged his head on the table. He stayed his head on the table for a while, then looked back at me, with a smirk on his face.

"Your power. When will it last?", he asked.

Frowning as I placed my spoon down, I asked, "What do you mean?"

He chuckled.

"Your daydreaming powers! You told us that you can make someone believe a scene is happening. You can use it to your aunt!", he said as he grinned, his eyes sparkling, or it's just my imagination.

"Well, it can last for only five minutes, so I can't use it for my aunt.", I said. Five minutes' not enough for training at the North Pole.

Frost shook his head as he grinned.

"Make her daydream about you coming with your parents. Make her think that you're also out-of-town.", he said.

I thought for a while.

_It's been years since I stopped using my powers... I wonder if there's still enough sand left with me._

The sand, just like the sand man's and dad's, is used for me to do my power. I'll just send for the sand by snapping my fingers in front of the person I'll use my powers on.

I can also use it to morph into an object, which is cool.

I don't know if I can still use my power.

Well, there are two types of 'daydream' I can do. One is my decision, which is making me the one to control the scenario, the other one is the person's decision, which he/she will decide what he/she wants.

It will look real because they will feel everything, unlike the ordinary daydream, which will make others believe it's true, others might not.

I won't see the daydream if it's the person's desire. It's confidential for them, so, no.

_What if I try it to Frosty?_, I thought. I glanced at him.

"What?", he asked. It's now or never.

* * *

(Jack's POV)

Grace didn't reply after I've told her about the scenario she'll make her aunt believe.

She stared at her food. Maybe she's thinking about it. I hope she won't hesitate to agree.

I stared at her.

She's the daughter of Pitch. She didn't look like Pitch, though. NO one would ever think that she is without a second glance.

Her curly black hair fits the shape of her face. Her eyes, yellow-brown, I guess it's the combination of her parent's eyes.

She has pale skin, while Pitch has grey.

I wonder how North knew that she's the daughter of the nightmare king...

Then, she glanced at me.

"What?", I asked.

She moved her hand in front of my face, slowly, while biting her lip.

_Is she going to kiss me?_, my face turned crimson red at the thought.

_Maaaaaaaaan! Oh gaaaaaaaaaawd! WHAT THE HECK WAS I THINKING?!_, I thought.

I don't have a crush on her! I just want to be friends with her! She seem so fun to be with! I don't know what made me think about that... thing...

Then, Grace snapped. Silver dust appeared in front of me, well I guess those are sand particles. My vision blurred.

I blinked. Then, when my vision sharpened, a snowball hit me in the face.

It caught me off guard, which made me fall on a thick snow.

"What happened?", I asked myself, when I suddenly heard a child laugh. I know that laugh! I grinned as I turned to Jamie, who was heading towards me.

"I won! Jack!", he said. I laughed as I stand up.

_So, he won? _, I thought, secretly forming a perfect snowball on my palm behind my back, using my staff. When I finished, I threw it towards Jamie, who was still laughing for his victory. It hit him square in the face.

I laughed at him as he brushed the snow off his face. I flew when he tried to hit me again, then I heard someone calling me.

"Jack!", I looked down and saw Grace. She waved at me while smiling.

I landed on the snow, facing her.

"Y-you called me by my first name?", I asked, really surprised.

She grinned as she nod.

"I thought we're going back to North Pole?", she asked as she kicked some snow, playfully. She looked at me and said, "I love the winter!"

I was about to say something when my vision blurred again.

I blinked twice, then everything became clear.

"What happened?", I asked. I'm so sure I'm playing with Jamie a while ago, and I'm still talking to Grace outside, but why are we in here?

"So, my power's still working!", Grace said as she grinned.

"Wha- So that's not real? You controlled my daydream? It seem so real!", I said as my eyes widen.

"I didn't controlled it. You controlled it. I can't think of a situation, so I let you decide what you really want. I just make it look so real.", she said.

I raised my brow.

_Then, why would I decide to daydream about her? What's happening to me?_

* * *

**So, this is Jack's first time to have a POV. I hope it didn't confuse you... I just want to show you guys what he daydreamed.**

**Now, for the farewells, here's Grace!**

**Grace: Why can't you make FROSTY do the farewell?! I want to rest!**

**Me: Just do it. Jack's currently staring at the "giant cookie"**

**Grace: *grunts* Thank you for reading GreatBoredome's story. I hope you.. uhh... um... er.. REVIEW.**

**Me: That's the spirit! Please leave a review! Thank you.**

**Grace: Er... Bye bye...**

**Jack: Wait... That's not a giant cookie!**

**Grace: SHUT UP!**

**Jack:*winks at Grace***

**Grace: *rolls eyes***

**~GreatBoredome out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Teasing Grace

**GreatBOredome here.**

**Guys! Thanks for all who reviewed! Well, because someone messaged me, here's the new update! I won't be updating this week, okay? Our examination will me next week, and I'm doing my best to retain my grades...**

**To the disclaimer!**

**Grace: One more! One more kidnapping and I'll use my powers to make you think you didn't create me as a character!**

**Me: Aw come on! It's just a simple disclaimer... *puppy eyes***

**Grace: *sighs* GreatBoredome, the author, doesn't own RotG. Now I'm done with this!**

**Jack: I'll do the disclaimer next time! Can I? Can I?**

**Me: Oh! Well of course!**

**~GreatBoredome**

* * *

(Grace's POV)

I'm here in front of my aunt's house. Frost told me to meet him at the store I went when I bought my chewing gum, which I left at the North Pole.

He said he needs to do something first.

I decided to knock at the door.

I waited, but no one responded. I knocked again.

I heard footsteps from the inside.

"Wait! Oh my! Melody! Where are my spectacles?", that's my aunt, talking to my cousin who is seven years old.

After a few moments, she opened the door. She wore her favorite green sweater, her hair tied in a high pony tail. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Grace! It's good to-", without letting her finish, I snapped in front of her face, making my silver sand appear and form a small key above her head. That's the form I'm using for my daydreaming powers.

Aunt Rowena stared at the space.

"I, Grace Johnson, your niece, went with my parents' trip out-of-town. I just stopped by for a while to inform you and my parents are just leaving. Good bye, aunt.", I whispered as the sand key twirled above her.

Then I gently pushed her back inside the house before closing the door carefully. That's how I do my daydreaming powers.

"Mission accomplished.", I muttered as I started taking my route towards the store.

It's not that far from my aunt's house. My house is a lot farther.

My aunt is considered as our neighbor since she's only a few blocks away.

I hope that the daydream I gave her is very convincing, because if not, I'm a dead meat.

Before I reached the store, two very big creatures came into my way.

Furry big creatures with big mustache... They looked familiar...

Then, I remembered. They are the workers from Santa's workshop. The yetis.

_Now, what are they doing here?_, I thought.

"Uh, what are you doing here?", I asked. Some people who were passing by gave me strange looks.

"EH AH HEE TO GE YUH!", one of the yetis said. My brows formed a frown as my mouth opened.

Placing my hands on my waist I said,

"What the bloody language are you talking about?!",

Then, without my permission, the first one carried me on its shoulder.

"WHAT THE?! HEY! PUT ME DON!", I yelled as I punched the back of the yeti.

Then, without any warning, they shoved me inside a big sack.

"HEY! LET ME GO! THIS IS ILLEGAL! KIDNAPPING!", I yelled as I tried to open the sack. It's no use for they already tied it. Stupid weak arms of mine...

"YOU STUPID LITTLE... I MEAN BIG YETIS! LET. ME. GO!", I squirmed inside, then I heard a loud _CLASH!, _like a glass breaking to pieces.

A few moments later, I felt a falling sensation.

"WHAT THE HECK?!", I yelled. I felt something hit my back. I think I just fell on the floor.

Someone opened the sack. I quickly crawled my way out as I heard someone laugh. When I got out, this is what I saw. Santa's workshop.

Then, Frost is in front of me, laughing really hard.

"Now, did the yetis treated you well?, he asked as he continued his laugh.

"So this is your plan!", I said as I punched his arm, giving me chills in my spine. He is freezing!

"Enough of this! And welcome back, Grace!", a very thick Russian voice said.

I turned as I saw Santa. I mean North.

He smiled at me while crossing his arms, showing his 'Naughty' and 'Nice' tattoo on different arms.

"Oh... HI... Now, what am I going to do to help you, guys?", I asked as I looked around, looking for Tooth, Bunnymund, and Sandy.

"And where are the others?", I added. North chuckled.

"Well, we need your help to defeat the impostor. The others are still at their places. They will be here in an hour But first, we'll show you where you'll sleep.", he said.

My eyes widened. I'll sleep at the very freezing place, North Pole?!

"I'll sleep here? But I forgot my things! And-",

"Oh! No worries. There are already available things in your room at the headquarters.", North said.

I sighed.

"Do I really need to stay here?"

North nodded. Just then, a small elf tugged his pants for attention. North looked down.

"What?", he asked. The elf made some quick actions, then North's eyes widened.

"THE TOYS ARE ON FIRE?!", the elf quickly shook his head as he repeated the actions slowly. North nodded.

"I'll just fix something.", he said as he followed the elf, who made further actions.

The laugh of North was the only thing I heard when they left.

"Hey! Wanna play snowball fight?", Frost asked as he nudged my elbow.

"Nope.", I said, popping the 'P'.

"Aw, but it will be fun!", he said, emphasizing the word, 'fun'.

I shook my head.

"No.", I said as I began walking to check the place.

"You'll miss the fun!", Frost said while tailing behind me.

"I don't care.", I coldly replied as I looked at the big globe. I examined the small lights in every country.

_So there are a lot of nice kids out there..._, I thought.

I know about the big globe. Dad told me about it when I was younger.

Then, I noticed black sand surrounding a few places. Does that mean the impostor's getting stronger?

A very cold thing hit the back of my head all of a sudden. I shivered as I cautiously touched it. Snow.

I turned to Frost who was already forming another snowball. I shook my head to remove the particles off my head. I glared at Frosty.

"Why did you threw a snow ball at me?", I asked as I launched at him.

When he finished his perfectly round snowball, he flew away from me. I grunted.

"You, mister Jack Frost, has no right to throw a snowball-", he hit the snowball in my forehead.

"at me...", I finished when I brushed the snow off my forehead angrily.

"Go DOWN!", I yelled. He laughed while leaning towards his staff.

"So that?", he asked.

"So that I can hit you in the face, with a chair, made of steel and full of spikes!", I yelled as I gave him my death glare. He just gave me one of his stupid laughs.

I blew a hair off my face as I snapped, summoning my silver sand. Frost stopped laughing.

When I got enough sand, I formed it into something. I'm actually planning to form it as a chair, but it turned out to be a ball. I need more practice.

I threw the sand at Jack Frost who exclaimed,

"That thing you did is brilliant!", he few away from the morphed sand. Well, it will just follow him until he was hit, because the sand will do what I want.

"Hey! Why is it following me?", Frost asked as he flew in a circular motion, with the silver ball following him from behind.

"Stop and it will stop.", I said as I smirked.

He stopped, then the silver ball hit him square in the face. The silver sand disappeared.

"It hurts!", Frost said as he landed beside me.

"Told you, no one has the right to throw a snowball at me.", I said.

North went back. His eyes suddenly widened. Well, there were still snow particles left, which are melting everywhere.

"Jack! How many times will I tell you not to play with snow inside my workshop?!", he said as he looked at Frost.

Frost smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck.

* * *

**So I guess this is short, I won't be updating for the next few days, until Friday because of my exam. Please wish me luck!**

**Me:So, Grace won't be doing the farewell... She's just lazy...**

**Grace: AM NOT!**

**Me: So, here's Jack!**

**Jack: Hey! Thank you for reading GreatBoredome's story, please leave a review! And, I'll give free flying kisses to those who reviewed *winks***

**Me: Yeah! Listen to him! Oh, and Grace, don't be jealous!**

**Grace: O_O? AM NOT!**

**Me: *laughs* Just kidding!**

**Grace: *glares***

**Oh, and if you liked the story (even though it sucks... for me...), can you add it to your favorite? I you just don't mind... Tee hee~**

**~GreatBoredome out!**


End file.
